nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Merie
Merie is a female human sorcerer and an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Merie was the arcanist for Prinda's Fang Squad of the Dirty Dogs Mercenary Company. As such she was partially responsible for the destruction of Cliffbarrow. She was killed by the Joined of Vesper in 1159. History Marie is a farm girl who developed sorcerer powers and left her home village promptly. She was discovered performing tricks by the Dirty Dogs Mercenary Company and hired on with them pretty quickly. She had an eye on climbing the ranks of the company, possibly leading it or at least her own squad, some day. She’s was junior member on Prinda's squad and acted as their arcanist, but was earnestly trying to learn all she can to pave the way for her eventual takeover. In the early spring of 1159 a halfling from Roadshire took out a contract with the Dirty Dogs to have a squad burn and raid the rural halfling countryside. The squad was allowed to keep whatever they found as recompense and had a pretty broad mandate for the mission. Prinda's squad was chosen for the mission and they made their way south. After some time striking individual hamlets and villages the group came upon the hamlet of Cliffbarrow on the 10th of Unicorn. Prinda ordered them to round everyone in the town up, killing anyone who resisted, and put them in the biggest building in the town. Once everyone was rounded up in the church of Yondolla, Prinda allowed the men in her squad to pick out those they wanted to keep alive and locked the rest inside. With most of the town in the church Prinda ordered it set ablaze and for the squad to shoot anyone trying to climb out the windows. The survivors, all women and children, were taken to the town's inn and raped and forced to wait on the Dirty Dogs as they took some recreation by enjoying themselves in the town before moving on. Fight with the Joined of Vesper On the 18th of Unicorn the Joined of Vesper came to Cliffbarrow to investigate reports of raiders in the area. They encountered the Dirty Dogs and fought them. During the fight Merie scored a lucky shot with her crossbow and nearly killed Raskin Daggermaw. When the fighting was done all of the Dirty Dogs were slain except Othan and Scwulf, who were captured, and Dalin, who escaped. When the Joined found out what they had done to the survivors though, the Joined summarily executed their prisoners. Appearance and Powers Mereie was a fledgling sorcerer who had only recently discovered her powers. As such she had only mastered the first circle of arcane magic at the time of her death. She was competent with a crossbow and, considering her rural upbringing, had a fair amount of knowledge of arcane studies. She was also able to speak Galmarian, making her one of the only members of the squad able to communicate with Scwulf. Merie had brown hair and brown eyes and was of average height hand weight. She was considered gorgeous and would frequently use her appearance to her advantage on numerous occasions. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs